


Waiting for a star to fall

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonderflash, the story of the flash and his true love wonderwoman, something which should've been canon right from the start ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for a star to fall

**~I can be your hero baby**   
**I can kiss away the pain.**   
**You can take my breath away~**

**Even though it had been many years since she had first actually met Barry Allen Chloe had felt a connection to him since then, well she had saved him so maybe that was it. Maybe you always had a connection to someone you saved, no matter if you were a cop or even a superhero like she was, the powers had never been her choice, she had been given them.. but she remembered something Spider man had told her once before, many years ago, something he had been told by his Uncle. "With Great power comes great responsibility." In all honesty it was rather hard to live by and there were days , weeks even when she wanted to stop all this and just have a normal life like everyone else but she liked saving people too much for that and she liked the rush of it almost as much. When she was off risking her life and not knowing if she might come back from something there was something amazing about that. The danger was what she lived for and if she died saving someone else that was how she wanted to go. She wanted to save as many lives as she could before she died and so far she had lost count of how many she had saved.**

**Barry had actually been one of the first she had saved and she hadn't even meant to in all honesty but she was glad she had done, she had actually been his age, her mother had just died and her father had changed a little bit or rather a lot in her eyes but she figured it was just grief till he started experimenting on herself and her older brother, Adam had died from the experiments and her powers had caused her to fly out, under some weird power that she had no idea she could control at that stage and she had crashed into this boy who had just been about to be hit by a car while he was out with his adoptive sister and his adoptive father. She had saved his life and she knew something special was in his future from that day and in hers as well but she didn't know how connected they were going to be at that stage.**

**She remembered how scared she had been, how her father had treated her and her older brother and that now he was gone she felt like she should hate her father but she didn't. Chloe didn't even blame him for his death, it had been an accident...he was trying to save them from something he had told them about.. he hadn't known this was going to happen but it had still been the worst time of her life.**

**********************************************************Flash back*********************************************************************

**Everything had been so quiet in the house, the family had just been enjoying a quiet dinner, everything had been so different and so weird since her mother had died and she figured this would go away soon or rather she prayed this would go away soon. Chloe missed her father, she missed the man he had used to be and she knew one day he would come back to her, she knew he would probably never get over the death but even so.. he was taking it weirdly, it was like he didn't even register her mother and just spent months on end working in the lab, he said he was nearly done with his experiment but he always said it with a mischievous look in his eye and it scared her a lot. That wasn't her father in her eyes, he was like a completely different person now.**

**"..Father?" She had used to call him Dad but he had asked her not to the day her mother died and even though she had been hurt by it she had figured it had been the grief talking but had still decided to go along with what he wanted. He still meant a lot to her, even though he had changed on her.".. Have you finished your experiment yet?" She wasn't really curious about it but all he wanted to talk about these days was what he had been working on. Her father had always been interested in science, hell he was a Doctor of it but there was something different, normally he would ask them both questions about how their days had gone but not anymore, things had changed too much now.**

**He didn't answer her in words, just gave her a small nod and a smirk went over his face again, the same smirk she had almost thought she had seen after her mother had died but then her brother had told her off for thinking that had been there and in all honesty she had been very mad at herself as well. Chloe remembered daily how much her parents had loved one another and she wished she could have something like that one day. She was only a kid though, she had never been in love but her brother had, once before and it had broken him but she knew true love wouldn't do that, true love would never hurt anyone or anything so long as the two loved each other enough.**

**"Okay.. I'm gonna go up to bed.. talk in the morning. love you both." With that she pressed a kiss to her father's forehead, remembering he had used to do that to her instead when she had been younger, she hugged her brother gently before moving over to the stairs and climbing them slowly, one at a time instead of her usual two or even three at a time on a good day, she knew how much it annoyed her father, he didn't use to mind but she figured he didn't want her to get hurt, not after her mother had just died and she wasn't going to worry him, not now.**

**Moving to her cabinent the young girl dressed in a small nightgown for she was only a child and snuggled under the covers, shutting her eyes and wishing this time she could get some sleep... but no. this was going to be the night that would change her forever and make her into someone brand new.**

**She had barely gotten any sleep and it was around midnight when she awoke, no longer in her bed but strapped into a chair in Star Labs with lights shining in front of her and her older brother just next to her in another one. ".. A.. Adam?" She blinked, wanting to reach over and tell him everything was going to be okay like she normally did even though she was the youngest out of both of them, she didn't care, she liked looking after him.".. It's going to be okay.." She mouthed to him and saw him nod before grinning to herself, she was so proud of him for not freaking out right now, considering everything he had been through. "Just breathe and count to ten, we'll be home before you.." She was stopped when she noticed her father and someone else come in with huge needles. "Father what the hell is going on?" Tears were threatening to go down her face, she was so scared but she knew she had to be strong, for Adam, if not for herself.**

**"You're part of the experiment.. honey." What.. no?! Maybe it was for the best though, maybe something had gone wrong and he was trying to protect them, it had to be the only way, the only thing her father would do, he wouldn't try and hurt them in anyway, surely. Then again he always said he would do anything in the name of science, she shut her eyes and indicated with her hands for her brother to do the same and for a moment everything was quiet then she felt pain beyond pain surge through her body and screamed out loudly, agony, more and more versions of agony. It felt like it would never end till finally it did and then this whole other sensation went over her body and she floated.. somehow out of the lab, the bonds undid themselves and she was in the air, keeping her eyes shut Chloe bit back a scream, what the hell had her father done to her and where was her brother.**

**She didn't have time to really think about this anymore when she collided with something or rather someone, knocking them both to the ground and that was when she opened her eyes, for what felt like the first time.."Oh my god.. I'm so sorry.. are you alright?" The young girl jumped up, offering the boy she had fallen into a hand to help him up but he almost seemed grateful.. or maybe he was.**

**"You.. saved me.. if you hadn't gone into me that car would've hit me.." She glanced back at the street, it was true, the car hadn't been stopping.. she had saved him and now two others were running over to them, a young girl and someone who could only be her father.."I'm Barry by the way, Barry allen and this is my adoptive family.. Joe west and Iris.."**

**"Chloe.." Honestly she did want to stay and talk to him more.."I'm sorry but I must get back.. my father has done something to my brother.. in his lab.. can you please get me there. it's not far.." She glanced at the older man who nodded, taking her hand and  his daughter's before indicating Barry to follow them and placed her into the car, Chloe felt so numb all the way to the lab and once she had arrived she darted out, yelling a "Thank you!" as she ran, having good manners of course but something was wrong, she could feel it.**

**"Father!" The young girl's scared voice rang out, terrified something had happened to him.."father wha.." Then she noticed, an empty bed where her brother should've been and blood covering places.".. What happened?" She sank to the ground next to the bed, feeling everything gone from her world right now and appreciating the hug the other young girl gave her as they had all followed her up, she snuggled into her arms, shutting her eyes for a moment and crying tiny tears.**

 

**"Your brother is dead honey."**


End file.
